1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and compositions for the anti-microbial treatment of animals through the persistent application of treating medicaments in an adherent resinous matrix, and, more particularly, to relief of thrush conditions in hoofs of horses and similar conditions in other affected animals. The invention relates to improvements in the delivery of therapeutic medicaments to hoofs through provision of a system that not only carries the therapeutic agents to the hoof but maintains the therapeutic dose on the affected area such as the hoof bottom wall, for as long as desired, at a near constant dosage by adhering to the wall the therapeutic agent in treatment proximity. Methods, compositions, and products of the invention include therapeutic agent modified and adhesion improved horse hoof packing compositions, horse hoof treatment of thrush conditions with such packing, and treated hooves.
2. Related Art
In typical horse care, webs or pads of leather, plastic or rubber are attached to the hoof edge walls, and sized to extend across the hoof sole and cover the frog portion of the hoof, e.g. inserted between the horseshoe and the hoof edge walls to protect the sensitive areas of the hoof. Moisture or debris sometimes work their way into the hoof open volume defined broadly by the hoof bottom wall (comprising the hoof sole and frog) and the surrounding hoof portion, causing discomfort in or harm to the animal. Efforts to fill the volume against debris incursions have involved adding packing including resins to the sole and covering with the web or pad. Until the introduction of the EQUI-PAK® hoof packing products of Vettec, Inc. these expedients did not prove successful because of difficulties in handling other resins, excessive viscosity that militated against readily filling into the horse hoof volume, persistent resin tackiness, lack of fill of all interstices or voids within the volume, leaving places for moisture accumulation, undue final hardness of the resin, and, with particular pertinence here, other resins did not adhere to the web used to cover the hoof frog, leaving space between the resin mass and the web or pad that allowed detrimental incursions of debris. The EQUI-PAK® hoof packing products although initially free flowing for easy filling of interstices, set fast, in seconds, had a range of flexibilities, were non-porous, adhered to the hoof wall, were clear, and could be applied with or without a protective pad.
Thrush is among the most common infections in equine hooves. It is generally described as a microbial infection of the frog which may result from confinement in filthy conditions. Thrush is a microbial “soup” composed of a multitude of bacteria, algae, mold, yeasts, and fungi which colonize the frog and slowly degrade it and surrounding tissues. While the infection is typically not life threatening it can cause inflammation of the affected hoof and may result in lameness. The physical manifestation of the infection is a gooey black discharge from the hoof coupled with the noxious odor of decaying organic matter.
In many cases the presence of a thrush condition can be eliminated by improving the living conditions of the horse. Clean, dry, urine- and manure-free living quarters, as well as time spent in open pasture, will typically eliminate the condition. At times, however, weather or other circumstances restrict availability of these ideal living conditions and thrush becomes an issue. In such cases treatment with a commercial remedy is indicated. Many medical and art-based remedies are known for-thrush, including sources of copper ions, such as copper salts. Copper salts such as copper sulfate, and copper compounds in general, have long been used as antimicrobial treatments, including algaecides and fungicides.